626experiencesfandomcom-20200214-history
500 - 599
Num Pod Color Nickname Short Description Episode 500 Blue Cooler A tall blue Stamen-like experiment with small ears and a orange cork shape on top of his head designed to cool the temperature 100 degrees, but Jumba made a glitch and he can only make it 10 degrees colder. Leroy & Stitch 501 Blue Yin A blue female octopus/living waterhose-like experiment. Able to condense moisture in air into water. Yin was activated with Yang. Jumba said that should the two touch each other, they will cause a giant explosion, but they turned out to be a good example of Yin and Yang; they use fire and water to create a new island. Yang is in love/falls in love with her. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. 105 502 Blue Yang A red male weasel/lizard like experiment. Able to shoot magma from the pits along its back, in a similar manner to the nasal opening on experiment 619's face. Yang was activated with Yin. Jumba said that should the two touch each other, they would cause a giant explosion, but they turned out to be a good example of Yin and Yang; they use fire and water to create a new island. He is voiced by Frank Welker. 105 503 Blue Comet A yellow-orange Yang (502)-like experiment that stands on two legs with three pits on her head designed to shoot across the sky, and land in people’s backyards. Leroy & Stitch 504 Blue Bling Bling A purple anteater-like experiment with two red eyes and two antennae on his head designed to make false money. Leroy & Stitch 505 Blue Ploot A small blue-green gastropod-like experiment with a small pouch, black beady eyes, green crab-like claws, and two spinning sweeper brushes for feet. He makes dolphin-like sounds at normal size and monster sounds when grown to bigger size. Designed to flood entire cities with thick black sludge made from ordinary trash and pollution that he collects. His two antennae become like giant smoke stacks, letting pollution into the air. Air freshener can dissolve his sludge and make 505 clean instead of pollute. His one true place is cleaning the beach. 217 506 Blue Ug A brown dinosaur-like experiment with two antenane on his head and three hairs on his head. Designed to make you speak like a caveman. Leroy & Stitch 507 Blue Woody A brown beaver-like experiment with insect-like pincers. Able to eat wood at a rapid pace. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." His name is a refrence to Sheriff Woody from Toy Story 1, 2, and 3. 220 508 Blue Phil A purple Frenchfry (062)-like experiment, designed to turn into a werewolf at night. Leroy & Stitch 509 Blue Sprout A plant-like experiment with a green stem, leaf-like body, tentacle-like vines, and a purple head with lizard-like face, little sharp teeth, dark blue pupil-less eyes, and a single antenna. Designed to sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction. Lilo and Stitch ended up catching him after he had grown enormous, deciding to put him in an old water tower that was slated for demolition. However in the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments at the end of Leroy & Stitch, 509 did not sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction as it did on its episode. He is voiced by Frank Welker. 111 Leroy & Stitch 510 Red Drill A yellow bird-like experiment with a drill-like nose and a long tail. Designed to drill holes in walls. Leroy & Stitch 511 Blue Wilt Designed to wilt plants by licking them with his long tongue with plant killing saliva. Leroy & Stitch 512 Blue Bog A purple experiment with spiky hair. Designed to turn places into bogs. He appeared in some Disney Adventures Magazines (the ones where Jumba’s fixing stitch). Leroy & Stitch 513 Blue Richter A small purple ankylosaurus-like experiment with a lavender stomach, a bulky body and legs, a huge tail with a triangle shape at the end, a round face with a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, short ears, a single horn on his head and tiny spikes down his back. It stands on 2 feet 8 inches tall and weighs 78.3 lbs. Designed to cause vicious, Earth-shattering earthquakes with one thump of his tail. He is named after Dr. Charles Richter of the Richter scale, and his one true place is making milkshakes. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. 106 Leroy & Stitch 514 Blue Cone A cone-headed orange experiment with small ears and nose, tiny black eyes, a red marking that wraps around his eyes, nose and mouth and a short tail. designed to give different flavors of ice cream. By its breath he can turn marbles into large cones. However he has no evil function because Jumba only made him to serve him delicious ice creams while Jumba's working. After Jumba made him he activates 514 early. 514 is the third experiment that activates (first: Sparky, 2nd: Reuben, 3rd: cone). Lilo and stitch finds 514 to the fat man that shown only in the episodes eating ice cream. That ice cream man keeps 514 such a years. So Lilo abandons 514 because cone already found its one true place he is truly belongs. Leroy & Stitch 515 Blue Deforestator A big purple roughly wombat-like creature about three feet tall with long blade-like claws on his front paws and blade-like neck. Designed to cut down entire forests. He first appeared just before Jumba created 627, when Stitch started bragging about how easily he catches experiments (catching Deforestator in two minutes). 123 516 Blue Auntie Designed to eat all bugs up to make the bug population increase. Leroy & Stitch 517 Blue Parch A tall blue experiment with three antennae on his head. Designed to suck up water to cause drought. He appeared in some Disney Adventures Magazines (the ones where Jumba’s fixing stitch). Leroy & Stitch 518 Blue Flame Designed to shoot flames out of his head. A purple experiment with a Yang-like head and two spouts on his head. Leroy & Stitch 519 Blue Splat A large green experiment, with two cone-shaped antenna and a roller between his front legs. Designed to level entire cities with his deceptively small roller. His one true place is as a road roller. Leroy & Stitch 520 Blue Cannonball A pink experiment with a big hippopotamus-like posterior, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, short ears and short stubby tail. Designed to make big waves (tsunamis). Lilo and Stitch fear for Kauai because they think he is going to create an island-flooding tsunami, but it turns out that Cannonball can control his waves and creates one just big enough to send Gantu to San Francisco. His one true place is making waves for surfers. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. 104 521 Blue Wrapper A yellow-orange experiment designed to wrap things up like a mummy using his roll of paper for a tail. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." He was later modified by Hamsterviel to shoot packages from his mouth and shoot paper from his tail to bind them. 220 522 Yellow Tarantula A tarantula-like experiment with a red nose and 5 eyes. Designed to shoot webs of any kind. Leroy & Stitch 523 Blue Slushy A small icy blue-colored koala/seal/penguin-like experiment with very long ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large nose, dark blue eyes and three icicles behind his head can freeze land with his breath, generate ice, and also break apart into bits of ice and return to its original form. 523 chills the weather in Lilo's town during a very hot day. He makes it so cold that it starts to snow. Slushy also battles with Splodyhead (619). Splodyhead wins and restores the warm climate of the island. Slushy finds his one true place at the ice cream shop creating shaved-ice. In the episode Snafu, he is shown at the Shave-Ice stall working with Experiment 344 'Dupe'. 127 524 Blue Sunset A multi-colored zebra-like experiment with blue green eyes. Designed to make sunsets very beautiful every evening. She does that with her tail. Leroy & Stitch 525 Blue Stoneface A small brown Ankylosaurous-like experiment with armor plated hide with spikes protruding from head, down around his back, to a spiked club at the tip of his tail. Designed to eat large amounts of rocks and eats more than his body weight. Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. Stitch! the Movie, Leroy & Stitch 526 Blue Gus A orange Ploot (505)-like experiment that stands on two legs with two long antennae on his head and two tiny spouts on his head. Designed to eat up all crops in mere seconds. Leroy & Stitch 527 Blue Chip A yellow and brown giraffe-like experiment with a coiled neck. Designed to turn trees in to wood chips starting at the top. Leroy & Stitch 528 Blue SPF A yellow flying squirrel-like experiment with a flat, rubbery body. Designed to block out all sun light on planets, causing all sorts of problems, when turned to good he can block out harmful sun light, leading to his one true place, fixing the Ozone. His one true place is as a collapsible party tent. Leroy & Stitch 529 Purple Digger A tan meerkat/chihuahua-like experiment with a long drill-shaped tail, a round body, short arms and legs with sharp claws, a round head with sharp teeth, a dark round nose, dark blue eyes and a row of spikes from his head down to his tail. Designed to drill holes through planets. He was activated at the end of Stitch! The Movie. Stitch! The Movie 530 Purple Crybaby A tall blue experiment with Barbie-like color and shape, short pink antennae on her head and straight blond hair, orange stripes on her belly and red feet with yellow raindrops on it. Designed to cry, until she makes a flood. She fell in love with Sounder (109) and was activated the same time as he did. She trick by Dr. Hamsterviel that he would love her because she is a crybaby (got her name by him and Pleakley.) She was used to flood the town by Gantu.She stop crying from listening Sounder's singing and dances with him. After, he dance and sing for her, it turn that she can sing beautifully and control the flood, which she use it on Gantu.She sing her song telling Sounder that how she feel about him. Her one true place is being Sounder's wife.Crybaby never since (only in joy) and Jumba called her "Clingy girlfriend. But, very kind." Leroy & Stitch 531 Blue Hisee A green mole/chimp-like experiment with six hairs on his head, a very small body and a stubby tail. He appeared in some Disney Adventures comics (the ones where Jumba’s fixing Stitch). He studies the past events and, like Snafu, foils enemy plans by any possible means, but is smarter and can jumper higher than him. Disney Adventures Magazines 532 Blue Strata A bright yellow experiment with a long antenna designed to electrocute you with his antennae. Was mentioned in skip as the one with that thing that goes bzzz. 206 533 Blue Blowhard A purple anteater-like experiment with an elephant-like head with a long trunk and a bellows on the back of his head, designed to immobilize any object by flying it like a kite. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." 220 534 Blue Crabweed Designed to make weeds grow everywhere. A parrot-like experiment with tiger-like stripes and three spines on the back of his head. Leroy & Stitch 535 Blue Spectrum Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. Designed to make rainbows appear everywhere, until you go crazy. Stitch! the Movie, Leroy & Stitch 536 Blue Polar A small 2-part snowman-like experiment with small eyes, a buttoned mouth, button on his chest, and a long bug-like antenna designed to cause snow everyday. Leroy & Stitch 537 Blue Rust A large rusty yellow young dinosaur/hippopotamus-like experiment with large ears, a large jaw, a Neanderthal-like brow, hairy hands, thick arms, legs and tail. Designed to make rust appear on any metal surface. Leroy & Stitch 538 Green Autumn A small brown eagle-like experiment with leaves around and grapes on her head, two bent antennae, fairy-like wings and a stick-like wand on her hand. Any plant that Experiment 538 touches with her wand starts to behave like autumn has come. Her one true place is on a farm, causing fruit to ripen early so the farmers can have more crops. Leroy & Stitch 539 Blue Algae Designed to make algae grow on ponds. Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch 540 Blue Phoon A small red elephant-like creature that also resembles an Octorok. Designed to create massive typhoon-like winds. She mutated into a stronger form after being shot by Jumba's ray but reverted to her original form after Stitch put her to sleep. Her one true place is creating winds for windsurfers on the beach. 210 541 Blue Swell A dark yellow and green koala-like experiment with huge spines on his back, bat-like ears and two antennae on his head. Designed to grow bigger due to being engorged. Leroy & Stitch 542 Blue Hallie A medium-sized white mouse-like experiment a little shorter than Stitch with very long ears wider than her whole head, a oval head with a koala-like nose, two small spot-markings on her head and another on her belly, in a fairly bland shade of grey that matched the circles around her beady, shiny black eyes, fairly short Sparky-style legs, a rather long mouse-like tail and a very mouse-like overall vibe. Designed to be the bigger, better version of Comet (503). Leroy & Stitch 543 Green Franklin A tall and thin, pink and purple Nosy-like experiment with long ears and a big orange nose designed to make lightning strike everything. Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie.Franklin's name and pod color is a reference of Franklin from The kids' show Franklin. Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch 544 Purple Thrasher A small rough purple experiment with a slim body, a wide mouth, two eyes on two stocks, six spiky mace-like tentacles and three short legs. Designed to thrash crops with his mace-like appendages. Thresher was captured by Gantu, but rescued by Lilo and Stitch in "Snafu". 126 545 Blue Pompey A small dark red Babyfier-like experiment with beady eyes, short stubby ears, four sabertooth-like fangs protruding out from the of his mouth, the outer two bigger then the inner two and a long tail with a red orb at the end. Designed to produce enough lava it can cover whole cities. Leroy & Stitch 546 Blue Rip A dark red-brown elephant/rhinoceros-like experiment with a ape-like head with long, rabbit-like ears and big tusks. Designed as the improved version of Rippington (356). Leroy & Stitch 547 Yellow Cam a big green camera like experiment with eyes,a nose and a mouth. Designed to make fake cameras. Leroy & Stitch 548 Red Cheesy A dark red-pink Nosy (199)/Shush (234)-like experiment at the same height as Stitch with sunflower seed-shaped eyes, pink thicker eye patches around the bottom, a completely round, bulbous nose that bulges far out with wide nostrils and a single nose-wrinkle, much larger basically Nosey-like ears that right ear always droops, two blunt baby teeth, thick but particularly round arms towards the wrist with three, round fat fingers on each hand and very small pad on each palm, thick fleshy legs with three round brown toes, four darker markings (two on top of each arm, two on the front of each leg), a tail that curves the same direction as the curl with an enormous curled end and darker pattern swirling up the tail that resembles this from side-view. Designed to have the personality of a very, young child. Leroy & Stitch 549 Red Supersweet A fat green Checkers (029)-like experiment. Designed to make you lose your sense of taste. Leroy & Stitch 550 White Clammy A pink Retro (210)-like experiment, designed to make people clammy. Leroy & Stitch 551 White Dryheat (or Groovy) Designed to make you go against air conditioners during summer so you’ll literally boil. A green experiment with Hippie-like hair and a peace sign on his stomach and on his knees. Leroy & Stitch 552 Blue Astro A taller, brown, legless Stitch-like experiment with smaller ears with two long pointed horns, a ring with 15 stubs pointing out that grow into large arms ten yards long with transparent air bubbles at the end of them. He was originally designed to suck the leaders of planets into its air bubbles and then go into an orbit around the planet. He then detached the air bubbles and left them drifting until someone found them. If those people are found, 552 would repeat the process on them. In this way, planets would only have their leaders for a very short time. Without any leadership, entire civilizations would collapse! By now Jumba was getting ambitious. For Experiment 552 he wanted to cause mass panic out in space. So he experimented with asteroid dust and used it to create 552. His entire body is encased in a living asteroid, into which he can fold away his head, arms and legs giving him the deceptive appearance of a plain asteroid. He sneaks up on ships this way, then lands on them and unfolds to tear apart essential mechanics in the ship. Jumba discovers that 552 was activated almost at once as his pod fell towards Kauai, and that he was gotten into orbit around the Earth by sneaking a lift on the underside of Jumba’s ship during ‘The Asteroid’. He realises that a Galactic council representative is coming to check on the welfare of Stitch’s ohana and that 552 must be stopped before he tries to disable the ship. Once he gets the 500-series experiment to the ground it is an easy capture, 552 can move quickly in the cold reaches of space, but his rock-like body makes him a slow mover on Earth. Experiment 552 is christened ‘Astro’ as it is short for ‘asteroid’. His one true place is orbiting the planet, fixing broken satellites, and now is as a spectacular amusement park ride where he orbited Earth, showing birds-eye views of Earth to amazed tourists. Leroy & Stitch 553 Blue Clipse A ghostly, slug-like experiment with black eyes. Designed to cause constant eclipses. Leroy & Stitch 554 Blue Sol A Purple Skyooz(114)-like experiment. Designed to destroy the ozone layer (Hence the name Sol (S solar, O ozone and L layer)). Leroy & Stitch 555 Blue Liquefactor A snake-like experiment made entirely out of water. Anything he touches can turn into water kind of a water version of the Midas touch. His power doesn't affect people made from a type of water like Slushy because he's kind of made out of ice & snow. His one true place would be at the dump turning garbage into water so if there's a hole in the wall leading it straight into the ocean, it'll stop any pollution. Leroy & Stitch 556 Blue Berg II Designed to make the perfect iceberg with its back side of his body. His one true place is with Berg I making ice sculptures. Leroy & Stitch 557 Blue Cauldron A black bowl-like experiment creates soup and other liquid food. He uses tail as if were a nun-chuck (tail is detachable). Lilo and Frenchfry learn that brussel sprouts are his one weakness so they buy some brussel sprouts and put it in Cauldron's bowl-like body which makes his last spell worthless. His one true place is at soup kitchen making different flavored soups. Leroy & Stitch 558 Brown Sepia A blue spider-like experiment with 2 spouts on her head, 8 eyes, 989 legs and 343 arms designed to bite people and make them swollen. Leroy & Stitch 559 Blue Midasminus Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. This experiment's name could be a reference to the mythological character Midas, a Greek king whose touch turns everything to gold, and had got a curse who transformed his ears into a donkey's. Designed to make everything he touching turn into gold, but it is only fool’s gold. A purple koala-like experiment with donkey-like ears and tail. Midasminus' name is a reference of pokemon no.200 misdreavus. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Leroy & Stitch 560 Yellow Prism Designed to change the flow of light. An orange Tiger/Dragon-like experiment with a spiky tail. Leroy & Stitch 561 Blue He A Purple Nosy(199)-like experiment. Tell's on everyone when they do something bad saying "He did 'etc'" or "She went and did 'ect'" Leroy & Stitch 562 White Hardy A red snail-like creature with 1 eye, 5 tails, 23 hands and 23 arms designed to have a hard shell that you can't break it. His one true place is the pet store. Leroy & Stitch 563 Yellow Silbert A ghost-like experiment with 3 spikes on his back desiged to scare people Leroy & Stitch 564 Purple Lot's Wife A red mouse-like experiment with 4 eyes designed to make people married. Leroy & Stitch 565 Blue Phosphor Designed to make everything glow by painting it with his luminous paint. A black Whale/Dragon-like experiment with a paint brush-like tail. Leroy & Stitch 566 Blue Derrick A grey dinosaur-like experiment with a drill-like tail, wearing a construction helmet. Designed to drill potholes. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." 220 567 Blue Eva Seen in pod form in 627. Pod caught by Gantu. Designed to control the weather. She can control all forms of weather as rain, sleet, lighting, wind, etc. A green and light purple snake-like experiment with a dog-like snout, flaming blue and red-tipped tail with a spade at the end, bat-like wings with three fingers at each end, seven pink spots on her back with black spikes, flaming blue and red hair and two small horns. She has a feminine voice that's lower and smooth, not high-pitched like a lot of female experiments. Slenky is in love/falls in love with her. 123 568 Blue Slenky A dark yellow experiment with thick legs and tail, huge short arms with three fingers on each hand and a hammer-shaped head/face with three dark-tipped spines. He was supposed to have all of the elemental powers, but Jumba accidentally knocked some extra DNA into the mix and now none's sure what he does. His known powers are fire, super-speed, and bullet proof skin. He has metal bones making him tougher. And he's also known to smash things with his hammer nose when he's mad. Water is an obvious weakness, though not only does it stop his fire power, but he's not a very strong swimmer due to his heavy bone structure. Magnets that are powerful enough will stick to him because of his metal bones. His voice has a pretty moderate pitch that gets slightly higher when he's shocked or angry. And he has a slight Australian accent. Slenky as he is sometimes called, was captured by Hamsterveil along with his assistant and girlfriend Eva. He then lived with Gantu, working for Hamsterveil going on missions which sometimes include catching his cousins. But lately something’s been up, and he and Eva were rescued by Lilo & Stitch. Leroy & Stitch 569 Red Glenn A pink snake-like experiment with 8 legs designed to date people Leroy & Stitch 570 Blue Frosty D. A sky blue Stitch (626)-like experiment with black stripes and three spines on her back, two antennae on her head, eyelashes and rabbit-like ears designed to make it very icy outside. Leroy & Stitch 571 Blue Dusty A green wiener dog-like experiment, designed to create tons of dust. Leroy & Stitch 572 Blue Dropcall A orange mouse-like experiment with Stamen(103)-like ears. Designed to make prank phone calls. Leroy & Stitch 573 Red Handoman A human-like experiment dressed in a black shirt, T-shirt and trousers, but not wearing any footwear. Designed to give people jobs. Leroy & Stitch 574 Blue Lardo Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. A blue taller version of Stamen (103) with smaller eyes and an orange nose. Designed to make people fat. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 575 Yellow Magnarette A red WooWoo (075)-like experiment with Tank (586)-like ears. Designed to make fake magnets. Leroy & Stitch 576 Blue Darn Designed to destroy dams. Lilo didn't name him Dam, because she didn't want Nani to think she was using a bad word, even though she wasn't. Leroy & Stitch 577 Red Oof A yellow experiment with Tank (586)-like ears. Designed to break people's spine. Leroy & Stitch 578 Blue Carrie A purple chicken-like experiment that resembels Splort (034). Designed to carry and drop bombs, matches, etc. Leroy & Stitch 579 White Spinster A purple Dizzifier (474)-like experiment. Designed to spin. Leroy & Stitch 580 Red Friday A red larger experiment with legs and arms with Wishy-Washy (267)-like wings. Designed to make people have a freaky day. Leroy & Stitch 581 Blue Roadie A brown experiment that resembels Dogalar (097) and Glueteous (598) with a Puck (018)-like nose, dog-like ears and Warpstron (605)-like ears. Designed to break roads. Leroy & Stitch 582 Blue Spout Designed to make geysers spout all over. A Orange Experimemt. Leroy & Stitch 583 Blue Blake A red Faffy-like experiment. This experiment was mentioned in Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 as a flying experiment. Designed to be a voracious eater and he is able to breathe lightning and fire. He appeared in some Disney Adventures Magazines (the ones where Jumba’s fixing stitch). Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626, Leroy & Stitch 584 Blue Balar A small red bug-like experiment with a round blue bump on his head designed to overlock Bioelectric and mechanical energy 1000%. Leroy & Stitch 585 Yellow Petrifier This experiment was one of the pods in Mrs. Hasagawa's dish that was not activated. Designed to freeze things in ice. A red-orange koala/rhinoceros-like experiment bigger than 627 but smaller than Kixx with huge ears, a very large nose, sharp horns and teeth, green spiky hair, two short, stubby antennae, a bulky, roundly-built body, thick legs, strong arms larger than legs, a thick, stubby tail and human-style buttocks that resembles a cross between Retro, Nosy and Stitch. 220, Leroy & Stitch 586 Blue Tank A round orange armadillo/bulldog-like experiment with thick legs, sharp teeth, and a short tail. Designed to eat metal, and grows bigger each time he does. He is eventually caught by Gantu and sent to Hämsterviel, but rescued in "Snafu." Note, he shrunk between "Tank" and "Snafu," suggesting that he returns to normal size after a while. 120 587 Blue Noviz A black-violet experiment with violet eyes, a pink nose and claws, short ears and a short round tail that resembles a cross between Stitch (626) and Dupe (344). She can turn into shadow, make people blind and transform light in darkness. She is voiced by Dionne Quan. She's the cousin of Stitch. Leroy & Stitch 588 White Sa A purple Bonnie (149)-like experiment with Carmen (123)-like macaras. Designed to annoy people with her mexican music. Leroy & Stitch 589 Blue Stoopinslide Designed to make you slip and slide with the goo he releases on his leg on his stomach. Leroy & Stitch 590 Blue Baron Meter A small Slobber (347)-like experiment with an antenna on the top of his head instead of the back of his head designed to control the weather. Leroy & Stitch 591 Blue Squidly Designed to eat up fish to cause a fish famine. A small Yellow squeak(110)-like experiment. Leroy & Stitch 592 Blue Deodorant Designed to put stuff under your arm. A pink Rueben (625)-like experiment. Leroy & Stitch 593 Blue Heatwaver A flying red devil-like experiment with black-tipped ears and wings designed to make heat waves. Leroy & Stitch 594 Red Colm A Green Stitch(626)-like experiment. The word colm word short for cola maker. Designed to make soda. Leroy & Stitch 595 Blue Icecrusher A green Fly-like experiment with a bent hammer-shaped face with a body shaped like Faffy from Dave the Barbarian designed to crush ice for fishers in the winter. Lilo & Stitch 2-Disc: Special Edition, Leroy & Stitch 596 Blue El Carbon A short blue centipede-like experiment with huge eyes, no back markings, eight arms and four legs with three fingers and toes on each hand and foot and two short antennae that resembles a earless, four-spined Stitch designed to release carbon monoxide to poison the air. He appeared in some Disney Adventures comics (the ones where Jumba is fixing Stitch), though was barely ever seen. Seen in a picture behind Jumba. Leroy & Stitch 597 Blue Zirconia A blue Raccoon/Yaarp-like experiment with a crystal tiara on her head, a Bonnie-like head, a long, striped tail, dangling dog-like ears and a beaded necklace on her neck. Designed to compress mineral matter into high-quality gemstones. Can also use the crystals to cut glass. During the battle to capture her, Stitch inadvertently gives a shiny object to her, which she thinks is a gift. Excited that someone gave her a shiny object for a change, she happily stops fighting. Her one true place is making inexpensive jewelry at a craft fair. Leroy & Stitch 598 Blue Gluteous A white Loch Ness Monster-like experiment with 2 fins and a tail. Designed to destroy fishing vessels. You can see a picture of him behind Jumba in his jail cell in Lilo & Stitch along with 6 pictures of 600, 509, 596, 449, 488 and 101. Leroy & Stitch 599 Blue Tattoo A white mutated basically Stitch-like experiment with a sexy Tom Welling-like voice, a more muscular torso and four arms each covered with tattoos; hence his name, that are Turin symbols for each for the four elements: his top right arm is covered with orange fire markings, his top left arm with aqua water markings, his bottom right arm with sky blue wind markings, and his bottom left arm with green earth markings, wearing torn blue jeans and having black bangs that partially covered his eyes. Each arm controls its designated element, making Tattoo one of the most powerful experiments in the 500 series. Leroy & Stitch